Kr2
by OffMyTea
Summary: this is re-written. the other one I didn't really like.   Superboy wasn't the only Cadmus clone...meet Project Kr2...Supergirl.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I should work on Meet and Greet. Writers block sucks. Anyway, this is a rewrite of my story, I found the newer one I wrote. Yay! So, hope you like it!<strong>

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Must we do this every time? I own nothing. Except Alice. I own her. But that's it.**

**This is set right after the Cadmus thing, right after the League arrives, Superman meets Superboy, the Block Buster monster hasn't been taken away yet.**

* * *

><p>Superboy stood silently in the group of teens, when suddenly, he head a small voice crying out for help.<p>

"Superboy...help me..." it said. Superboy quickly looked around, trying to find out where it came from. He saw a pile of rubble that was covering the elevator shaft. He ran over and moved it away so he could get in. Superman watched him curiously as Superboy jumped down the shaft.

"Where's he going?" Kid Flash asked as the teens and a few heroes ran over and looked down.

Superboy landed at the bottom of the shaft and jumped up to get to the floor. He ran in and looked around. He quickly began running down the hallways trying to find the voice. He ran down the hallwya opposite the one that led to his pod room. When he opened the door, he saw a girl surrounded by shattered glass and rubble. She her hair was inky black and reached down to her elbows. She had a white solar suite identical to Superboy's. She looked up at him with ice blue eyes. She quickly stood, standing no taller than Robin. She ran over and hugged Superboy.

"Superboy! I knew you'd hear me!" she said.

"Who are you?" he asked her. She flashed a smile up at him.

"The name's Supergirl." she said proudly.

"Supergirl?" he asked bewildered. She nodded and flashed another smile.

"Want to get out of here?" she asked. Superboy nodded. She grabbed his hand and ran down the hallway till they got to the elevator shaft. She slowly began to fly up the shaft with her brother in tow. She slowly picked up speed and then bolted through the top. She dropped Superboy and floated down beside her brother. She laughed as she landed. She smiled at everyone.

Suddenly, there was a huge roar as the Block Buster creature got up and charged at the clones. They stood in shock, unsure for a minute how to respond. Superman's expression twisted into horror as he saw the two stand there. Suddenly, something snapped inside him. He launched up and tackled the monster, pushing it down and away from the two. He punched it's jaw, effectively knocking it out again. He then stood and looked at the teens.

"Later." he said as he took off. The two clones looked up at their father as he flew away.

* * *

><p>When the adult heroes took the teens to Mount Justice, they all went to change into civvies. Superboy's clothes were brown pants, black boots, and a black t-shirt with a red Superman symbol in it. Supergirl's were dark blue skinny jeans, that actually allowed her to move pretty well, and black high-tops. She had a black v-neck t-shirt with a red Superman symbol on it. They walked out to meet with the rest of the team. Batman introduced them to Miss Martian.<p>

"I'm likein this gig more and more." Wally said, "Welcome! I'm Kid Flash, that's Robin, Aqualad, it's okay if you forget their names." he said as the teens all walked forward to greet her.

"Hey. I'm Supergirl, this is Superboy." Supergirl said.

"Hi." Miss M said. They chatted for a while, then, because there were no missions, they decided to just hang for a while.

* * *

><p>"Robin?" Supergirl asked as she came up behind him.<p>

"Yes?"

"Can you help me hack the Cadmus computers? There's important information on there about my brother and I." she said. Robin nodded and they then went over to the computer. She and Robin began typing into the computer so fast, their hands were blurred. Wally then walked by and saw them busy at work.

"Hey, whacha doin?" he asked. Supergirl merely pushed him back and continued working.

"Got it!" they said at the same time as they high fived. They then pulled up the file on the bigger screen and called the others in.

"We were able to hack into Cadmus to get to Superboy and Supergirl's file." Robin said as he opened it.

"Projects Kr and Kr2..."

* * *

><p><strong>Haha. Cliffy. Please don't eat me! I'll update when I can. And I'm sorry about how short this is. I promise future chapter will be longer. <strong>

**~Alyss**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

><p><strong>The awaited Chapter Two! Thanks to Scotty 1609, Reina Grayson, and tessissingleandproud for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter! I'll try to make this longer! And Scotty 1609, there's no need to get your communists involved!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Alice**

* * *

><p>"Projects Kr and Kr2, created with, blah blah blah, we know that already. Ah, here." Robin said as he began to read the file. "Projects Kr and Kr2 were created to share the powers of Superman. Any clones before that were given all the powers of Superman soon died. Each clone was made specifically for a side of Superman. Project Kr was built to the strengths of the Superman. He was given super strength, speed, and in time will receive x-ray and heat vision. He was given basic lessons about life, not many social skills, but the basics were deemed enough. Vulnerable to Kryptonite, bullet proof." Robin read out. They nodded and Robin continued reading. "Project Kr2 was created for the more social side of the Superman. She was given flight, super speed, ice breath, x-ray and perhaps heat vision will develop later on. Not as strong as Superboy, but still very strong. Not meant to be the muscle behind the two, so she was given a much more intense education, involving hacking, lock-picking, and other areas. Vulnerable to Kryptonite, bullet proof." Robin finished.<p>

"Cool!" Supergirl said happily. Superboy stood there quietly.

"_Now entering, Superman, Batman, Green Arrow, Red Arrow, Martian Man Hunter, Aquaman, Flash."_

"Superman?" Superboy and Supergirl asked. The heroes then came in and were warmly greeted by the teens.

"Ollie!" Artemis said, hugging her mentor. "Roy!" she said as she hugged the other archer.

"My King." Aqualad said as he bowed in respect.

"Uncle J'hon!" Megan said happily as she hugged the other Martian.

"Hey Batman." Robin said as he offered a smile up to his mentor, who gave him a small smile and a shoulder squeeze.

"Hey Uncle Barry!" Kid Flash said as he ran over to the other speedster.

Superman walked over to the two clones, and offered a small smile.

"So, what are you all doing here?" Robin asked.

"We decided it would be good for us all to spend the day together." Batman said. Robin smiled again.

The mentors and proteges then sat down and talked, first showing the adults Superboy and Supergirl's files. They nodded and just spent time with the kids.

"So, would you two like to show me what you can do?" Superman asked his children. They nodded eagerly. Supergirl launched herself at the man of steel, using her ice breath the freeze him in his place. He used his heat vision to quickly melt the ice, but once he did, Superboy tackled him to the ground. Supergirl then flew in circles around him, while Superboy ran at him. After a few minutes, Superman had won. The family of Supers then went back inside to see the others. Before they did, however, Superman stopped them.

"I was wondering, if both of you would like names?" he asked. "Like, real, proper names?" the two teen clones nodded.

"Yes!" Supergirl said happily.

"Alright...how about...Alice and Conner Kent?" he suggested. Supergirl looked over at her brother. He nodded.

"Perfect." she said smiling. Alice and Conner then followed their father into the base to meet up with the others.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, really short chapter again! I'm sorry! I'll try to make them longer! Hope you liked this chapter anyways!<strong>

**~Alyss**


End file.
